Chosen for something Extraordinary
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Bella, stay awake, remember the pain, remember what you went through, to be this. I love yo-". Rare Pairing. Kinda Fem-Slash. New Story. Trueblood-like dialogue. Teen and Mature material, so beware. There might be lemons, later. Please review.
1. Chosen

**Hello Again, Fellow Readers **

**Yes, this is another story, but i hope it will be one that actually gets attention, and REVIEWS up the ying-yang. It only takes like 20-some seconds to post one, so just please, post one.**

**I made this for those who like Twilight...and Trueblood, for it has parts that are from Trueblood, as well as Twilight, but mostly it's Twilight-Related more, than the other. **

**I used a rarely used character pairing, so you're in a surprise. ****Also, it's very OOC, and other non-canon couples will be used too.**

**And please, Enjoy!!**

* * *

"I better start at the beginning."

**Bella**

I was searching books on the computer, before i headed out. I wanted to check out this new bookstore downtown, in Port Angeles. I needed to find another books anyway, so i thought, _why not? _I was already going, mind as well. It didn't take that long to get there. And i wanted to be in and out, cause it was getting late. It was already about 10:30, so i thought i should be getting home.

I even got buzzed twice by Charlie on my cell, though he didn't have one himself, he liked that he could reach me anywhere, well it was in range, but still he liked that i was safe and sound, wherever i happened to be at the time. And i loved him for it. Even thought, he was gonna go through something a parent should never have to.

So anyways, i pushed the books, into the bag that i always carried with me, whether it was school, or shopping, and left the shop. While my hand was still in my bag, i dug around for my car keys, and that's when i heard a scream.

**Victoria**

I was out for another kill that night, the 7th this month already. I knew i was a killer, a fiend, but that's what vampires do, they kill. I just preferred humans, and i have never touched a animal. I should be killed for things i have done, but then again, maybe something was in the water, in this town. I wasn't sure though.

I rarely fed on women anymore, men were my target now. They deserved everything they got, after all they put the female race through, over the many years. I maybe once in a while, kill a girl or two, but they are either bitchy ones, or home-less people.

I was searching for the one tonight. I wanted a strong one, one that has a little fight in him. But after a while, i could only come across women, i guess the 'men' were all at work, bar, or at home, fucking their wives, or passed out in their big-ass recliners that they love so much, just like their cars, and more than their women.

I couldn't find one guy who fit my wanting. Even though there was one teen boy, i wasn't in the mood for that. Not at all.

I thought i had lost all hope that i wouldn't get fed tonight, but with a scent blown at my nose and mouth, i saw her.

**Bella**

I scurried to the nearest light, as a safety precaution, but i should've known better. I was feeling like i was being watched.

I hussled to my car, no longer under the cover of the torch, no longer seeing everything around me clearly. When i reached my door, i rustled for the right key, when i did, i looked down at the lock, that's when i saw her face, red eyes, and wild, long, curly, even feral looking hair.

I weakly dropped my keys, but i dared not to look away from her reflection, but that was until she somehow got from standing behind me like a predator to standing on the top of my car, like a god, well in this case, GODDESS.

I walked backward, until a dark blur knocked me down lightly, on the pavement of the parking lot. She was the shadow. A dark shadow that was way stronger than any other woman i have ever seen, though she didn't look it. She was pale as a ghost, red-headed (as i told you before), had red eyes that were like rubies but in her skull, and she somehow, was very different. She didn't blink, she didn't breath, or move like anyone does, and she didn't take her eyes off of me once, not even once.

And i thought, what was so interesting to look at? I was not that pretty, not even as a nerd, she was totally a gorgeous girl, so much more than me. I couldn't even imagine anyone who could beat her, maybe a supermodel, but even that's hard to decide on. Unless she was friends with others who looked like she did. She looked absolutely extraordinary and beyond human beauty.

She stalked me like a wounded animal. I got on my feet, but she stopped me, pressed me back down to the ground. It was a little wet, from a recent rainfall, but didn't really mess my jeans much.

She pushed me down, many times, right when i scrambled to get away. Everytime i tried pushing myself up on my elbows, she shoved me back on my shoulders roughly, after finally learning it was smarter to just hold my shoulders down, for more leverage, to her cause. And the really weird thing was that her touch was icy-cold, like a ice cube was pressed my skin.

_"Hey stop wiggling around, you knowyou're just gonna make this harder for yourself."_ I was oblivious to what she meant when she had said that.

_"Who are you? Why are you doing this? What are you gonna do to me?"_ I questioned her, with a raspy voice.

_"I am Victoria....And you are?"_ Wow she wanted to know my name.

_"Errr...I'm Bella...Swan."_

_"I thought you would be more intelligent. You even looked like it. What do you think this is about? You're lost in the world, right? Just a broken soul like me, aren't you?" _

_"Well, i guess i am...a broken soul. Please tell me why you are here, now?"_ I wanted to know the truth.

_"My, oh, my, you really ask questions. I was just around, heard someone near, and it turned out to be you. And i have a proposition for you, would you like to hear it?" _

_"I guess."_

_"Well i don't know much about myths, but have you ever heard of Vampires. Or the other famous phrase, Bloodsuckers?"_ This was starting to get much weirder.

_"Yeah, i have. But they have to be made-up hoaxes. Why?" _

_"Well i just wanted to see if you are prepared for what i have to say." _She walked right to me, bent down, and put her lips to my ear.

_"They are real, my darling, and i am one. I am a vampire." _

I couldn't believe what she just said. She said she was a vampire. The one creature, that was supposed to be fake, unbelieveable, and not true to exist. I was baffled by her confession, but she waited for my reply.

_"Why are you telling me this? What's the point?_

_"Well Bella, I am offering you a choice, if you refuse, i will leave this place and never come back. But if you want it, you will be extremely strong and beauiful as i am, but you will go through some pain in the process. What do you want?"_

_"I have to think about it, and especially i need to know what you are talking about."_

_"Well, this might be shocking, but i want a companion, and i have searched year after years....almost 10 years searching for the one, a child for me, if you will. Do you get what i am saying?_

I thought about what that meant and i knew what she was talking about, right away. She either wanted me, yes like that, or she wanted me to be like her, so she was with a daughter, and she wanted to be a parent. She definetly wanted someone who she would share her life with. Her history, all the times that she has experienced.

_"I guess i do. You are gonna change, or whatever you do, to me, right?"_

_"Yes, Bella. As long as you don't stop me, that is. And if you make it through the change, i will teach you everything i know. I have to know that you are ready for this, there is no going back, i want you to know that. Are you sure you wanna be with me? As a child? As a Sister? And as a Mother even. But also, could you be a companion to death?"_

I pondered what this would mean. _A companion of death?_ I was finally gonna be a chance to becoming what i have always wanted to become. A strong woman, who could do anything, that also just happened to be a creature of the night. A vampire.

I would be like Victoria, and every other vampire out there. I would no longer be the feeble, weak Bella Swan anymore. But there was also a down-side to this, i might be a raging newborn, which Victoria might actually want.

_"I want it. Victoria, make me what you are. I would love to be with you....for eternity." _

_"Alright Bella, This might just hurt a little. But i hope you can handle it, for you will be immortal."_

She lifted me up, resting me against the side of my truck. Her fingers intwined themselves into my brown hair, and then gently tugged my head backwards, so my neck was exposed, and said this...

_"This is the beginning." _

She then bit into the side of my neck, her other arm held my back in place, so i didn't squirm much, even though i really couldn't anyway. Also, my ears went dead, i couldn't heard even the simplest sound. But i did hear something before i went into complete stiffness, due to the 'change'.

It was her voice...

"Bella, stay awake, remember the pain, remember what you went through, to be this. I love yo-...."

_Did she just say that she loved me? _

I tried to remember, but then the flames took ahold of my heart, making it impossible to do so.

Burning.

Tearing me apart.

I was suddenly, silently revoking my decision, but still wanted it.

A very small part, but not big enough to scream out, NO!

* * *

**If you didn't pick up on it, the **_italic_** is dialogue or thoughts (bella's), and the other, is not. Also, if you didn't get it, The Cullens, might not be totally mentioned in the early chapters, but Bella will have a love interest, maybe even a few, i don't know yet. Something happened with James, but i have yet to come up with any ideas concerning that guy, yet. But, this is what i can tell you about the story so far....**

_**Victoria just stumbled into Bella's house. Hungry, etc. Even though they are strangers, She offers Bella a chance to be her sister, mother, etc. Bella follows her, and they become a coven, life goes on, they discover things together, and the story continues from there....**_

**And I plan on making more chapters if i get at least 5 reviews, so please review if you liked it, and please tell your friends too!**


	2. A New Life

**Ok, i didn't get any reviews, but i did get a favorite story alert, so thank you. But also, it got hit like 38 times, but no reviews, i don't get it, should not even write if i don't get any feedback or compliments, so why should i continue? ****Answer me that in a review, or message if u prefer.**

**I also ask everyone that i review, on their stories, to please take a minute and review on one of mine, please, i review like every chapter of every story i read, so why can't you do the same?**

**Anyways, here is chapter 2, i hope you like it, and that means getting plentiful reviews to me, just don't click it, and leave!**

**It means alot to me. So please, leave a review. ****Otherwise, i will not write anymore chapters. **

**Bye.**

* * *

**"Bella.....or so i used to be."**

I had so many questions running through my head, but then i realized the pain was no longer possessing my body to it's will. I didn't know what to do next, after that thought. To Flex my fingers. To open my eyes, or ever blink. Or more than anything else i wish i could muster the strength and courage to do, i wanted to breath.

I opened my mouth, and even with that, the air was somehow very different. The air was filled with dust particles, that i could somehow taste, which was so weird, i never realized that could ever be possible, or real. But that escaped my mind, when i quickly brought back the word 'vampire' to the center my mind.

I forgot what i was. What i was now. I was a vampire.

I can't believe i had forgotten that, it was such a serious change.

I opened my eyes that moment, Victoria was not in the room. I sensed her nearby, though. I subconciously, and unknowingly reached at my neck, and felt two crescent moon-like, but bumpy lines that were indeed two bite marks, that were made by her, and were now the proof that i was now like her. But we were different. I felt like a duckling, compared to her. She seemed like a wild goose, even though she was more like a lion, but you get my analogy.

I opened my new eyes, seeing everything for the 'first time' as i knew it would be, it was a first time, everything was so much better, newer. Much more exciting. I immediately felt around, and i knew i was on a bed of some kind. But it was smaller. It was more like a couch. Almost resembling a fancy, royal type of sofa-chair.

It wasn't leather either, it was more of a soft cotton-y velvet feel to it, then that. It was silky, and felt good under my elbows. I wanted explore the rest of the room, but was jilted to cover my ears due to the loud clicks **(A/N: HIGH HEELS! SO IT IS A WOMAN. JUST SO U GUYS KNOW THAT!)** i heard coming down what seemed to be a hallway outside the door to the room i was inhabiting at the moment.

I smelled the air, looked at the door concentrated on the center of the wood, counting the clicks, imagined the time she would burst in, and do whatever they were going to. But then i heard yet, another sound. It made me take a huge inhale, and tasted something warm, and roasty, it also was sweetly, which made my throat itch.

And i knew what that could only mean, it was 'the thirst'. The one thing that vampires were known for. Well now, what we were known for.

And it was heart beat, that intrigued me to sit up, and follow her with my eyes, and do whatever came naturally.

The knob of the door, turned to the left, made a squeak, opened and let in the aroma of it's movement of it's master's hand. She was dressed very casually as if she just wandered in from a supermarket or mall or something. She was as tall and petite as me, but alittle more, like a oddity, just like Victoria or me, even, but somehow still different. She walked in about 7 feet from the door, into the room, then sat in a chair. She didn't move, unless for breathing, and blinking, but that's was about it.

I got the feeling something was up with her, so i got up, finally feeling the weight of the clothes on me, which was a simple light brown dress. I slipped on these clean, plain red flats that were right next to the bed, cause the floors were alittle cold, which was ironic, but i still felt a little warm inside, though on the outside, like my skin. I stared at her as i moved my feet, haha, even that felt odd to do, but i progressed on to the strange woman, who was human, which i should remember, if i get a whiff of her again. Little did i know, that would be as soon as noon.

I heard a creak, and in came the woman who gave me the gifts of the gods. I knew i was exaggerating, but they were great gifts. She opened the door, which blew in a stream of air, that grabbed flickers of light in twists, and made colorful trails in the air. But it also made me clamp my hand over my nostrils and mouth, keeping the delicious scent from entering me, and setting the beast from within out, i didn't want to become a monster so easily, i won't to choose my path, by my own free will, not my instincts, maybe i made a mistake, but i had a new life, it was a positively crappy situation, to decide the better way out. Damn me.

Victoria walked in with a frown. But then she grabbed by the shoulders, and actually ordered her over to me, i couldn't believe what she was doing, did she even know what she was doing?

_"**Sto**-"_, the woman didn't listen, her eyes were weary, but kinda of glassy. She kept walking to me, and now with her arms out, to like embrace me. She smelled delicious, but i couldn't do it.....or could i? I chose, i stepped back, but stumbled into a bookshelf, knocking some out of it, and then i almost tripped over some more, still trying to escape that woman, who was basically being controlled, into giving herself over to me. My hunger.

_"Why are you not stopping? Please, get away from me, now!"_

She still didn't listen, and she still didn't stop, she even toppled over a book herself, but then got her balance back, and continued tempting me with her over-powering smell. I was losing the fight.

I stepped back, now ending back almost where i was to begin with, near the bed, though still far away, and bumped into Victoria, herself. The lady stopped when i did. I turned around my head to see her face, clearly for the first time. This time she was in more formal-like attire, than she did, when i last saw her. Her hair was in a up-do too. She seemed so still and perfect. Then she opened her mouth.

_"Hello Bella. How are you this morning? I hope the change wasn't too unpleasant for you."_

_"Actually i can't remember it really, is that normal?"_

_"Oh, of course it is. Many people don't remember much, they often stay numb, but some feel alot of pain, you should be lucky you didn't._

I got what she meant. She must've been one of the un-lucky ones.

_"And now Bella, Won't you please relieve yourself with, umm...Sarah?"_

_"Sarah....?" _I stuttered out.

_"Yes, that is that woman right there. I brought her in for you...to eat."_

_"To what? Eat? Why?...Wait, Is that why her blood is calling to me?"_

_"Why yes, that's it's grand purpose, to call us, so we can consume it, basically."_

_"So we have to be monsters, with no will to stop ourselves."_

_"We are not monsters, we are just creatures to do what we have to do to survive in the world. Now do so, or you'll starve. Go on, feed, my child, it should be easy for you, i glamoured her."_

I didn't want to _feed_ on anyone, including this 'Sarah' girl, and in the least in front of my maker. It was appealing to give in, and i knew i would have to, sooner, or later...so i gave in, and enjoyed every bit of _Sarah's_ blood. She didn't struggle, or even whimper, no screams, at all, even though she started shaking wildy, as soon as i broke her skin and started drinking. Her eyes were no crazed, or pained. She was peaceful, even in her crazy twists, but it ended when Victoria stopped it, by breaking her neck, under her foot.

_"What just happened? And what was happening to her?"_

_"Well, that was what we all do, when we satify ourselves, and with her, she just got a taste of you too, perhaps, which was deadly, and i put her out of all misery."_

_"What are you gonna do with her?"_

_"I am not gonna do anything, it's up to you, but before you go and dispose, i have tell you of something." _I didn't want to dispose of any body, it is not my type of duty, but i guess now it is.

_"What is it?" _

_"There is a party going on downstairs, so i am gonna need you to get cleaned up, after you do your *cleaning*, and meet me downstairs, in a hour or so, can you do that?"_

_"Umm..sure. What is the occasion?"_

_"Oh you'll be surprised...But think hard."_

And with that i thought, i pulled on some gloves, and put on a jacket, that was on the edge of the chair that, the now deceased 'Sarah' was sitting in, before, and went over to the corpse, hoisted her up, so she was standing, then slinged her over my shoulder, which was apparent to be as strong as before, and didn't drop due to the dead weight of her life-less body, walked near the window, and threw her out. I thought it was strange to just leave her there, and that the woods would be better.

I got back, with little blood on my hands, discovered a bathroom, after opening a few doors, and stripped off all my clothes, and went to the mirror.

I looked into the eyes of someone strange. And i couldn't believe it was me. I still had my long, scraggly brown hair. My eyes were a deeper brown, dark as black, almost. And i saw my neck, the bite marks for the first time. Then it all flashed back to me. The memory of my death. Bits and pieces. Bloody hands in my face, that just happened to be mine. Then a flash of something Red, then the pain.

I climbed mindlessly into a big tub, filled it with a medium-warm amount of water, and grabbed the soap, while enjoying the heat.

But after a few minutes, it turned into a bloodbath.

* * *

_**I can get that some parts didn't make sense/may not have made sense, but if you have any questions, leave a review, and i will get back to you with a message, please do it that way cause i have alot of messages coming in, and mainly cause i want REVIEWS, so please reviews, bye. **_


	3. Getting Ready for the Party

**_Okay, i thought i would come up with it over the weekend, and sorry it's short, but i really hope you like it anyways. And about the spacing, or paragraph style, i tried to 'center-space' it, but it keeps leveling off to the left, and it pissed me off so much, since it did that, sooo much! Anyways below...._**

**_Tell your friends if you do, and please if you 'hit' it, please review, tell me anything about it, what you liked, what you didn't, help me improve it, and tell me what you want. :) _**

**_Also, check out my polls, and that's it for today, goodbye, and enjoy!!!_**

* * *

**Bella**

I got out of the bath in a few minutes, after i could no longer feel any warmth. It became the tempature that the one of me. I didn't know the exact though, but i had to be at least 30-50 degrees lower, than when i was a human.

When i got out of the big bathroom, i walked out, in a white towel, and saw what would seem to be maid of sorts, who was exotic-looking, gently placing a black dress on the bed, that i had laid in earlier. She looked at me shocked, like she saw a monster, and fell to the floor, and went into a monk-type prayer position, right there, on the dusty floor. Strange. Even for a slave, not that i expected worse, or better behavior.

I went over, and bent down in front of her and lifted her face up with my palms, and told her that it was okay to look in my eyes, or even at me, without acting like it was punishable. But then Victoria bursted in, came right up next to us, and lifted the woman up, and threw her against the wall, like she was nothing at all.

_"Why the hell did you do that? Why would you do such a thing?"_

"I don't have to answer to anyone, especially not you. Not unless i want. And i might've over-reacted, but i still had a purpose. I was waiting for you, i told you to hurry down as soon as possible. Why didn't you?"

_"I was trying to clean myself, after i disposed of that sarah girl, so please forgive me. I was just trying to be responsible, sorry i took so long."_

I didn't even like her at the moment, but i still owned her alot, she gave me such a wonderful gift.

"Alright, you proved that, but you will only get one more chance, so get dressed, and we will walk back down together. Ok?"

_"Yes, i'll be fast. As fast as i can."_

"Okay, well just do that, and i am just gonna freshen up alittle in the bathroom, so you can have some privacy."

She slipped into the bathroom, and pressed the door, semi-close, even though i was pretty sure it was impossible to even see through, if she tried, if anyone tried, unless they had their eyes up against the crack.

I sat on the bed, un-did the top of the towel, and it felt behind me, and exposed my b-cup breasts, they looked alittle bigger though, maybe a medium c-cup, or a easy d, i wasn't sure though. I reached for the dress, felt the material in my hand, it was satin-like and thin, probably sheer. There was also a bra-panty set, parallel to it, which was a deep red, but also had some black in it. I stood up, butt naked, eased it up over my head and pulled it down my slender, pale body. And i hear the door creak open, and Victoria came out, she looked at me, and smiled.

"Oh my dear, you look beautiful. But you need shoes to finish your outfit. Here they are."

She pulled them from behind her back. They were simple black flats with very little heel, with a strap crossing the top. I easily slid them on my feet, and stood up in them, and we gracefully glided to the door, and went down the stairs. And there were flowers, and also tons of people there.

The most Extravagant, and Rich-looking poeple i have ever laid eyes on. And man, were they beautiful....

Even more than Victoria.


	4. New Friend

******I know i usually wait a few days to write a update, but i kinda wanted to owe all of you guys who love this story, or favorited it, and/or alerted it, and for all your viewing pleasure, h**ere is chapter 4. I wrote the last one, about 3-4 days ago, and here is the next. I hope you guys and girls love it. I hope the ending makes you wonder what will happen next. It was fun writing it, it just came to me..haha. 

**D****on't forget the polls, and please leave a review to the story, i love reading your questions, or how much you might love it, or even if it is crass and mean, i still like to hear about it. :) Bye.**

* * *

_Bella_

Our forearms were criss-crossed together when we arrived into the crowded atmosphere that was the party, and also of which i still didn't know was even for, but then again, even humans has silly parties for no point of anything too. But i had a feeling there was a reason behind this one. I stupidly happened to have gotten clumsy, when i got distracted, and tripped, and almost fell, and also almost took Victoria down with me, right when out of nowhere, this dirty blonde-haired, yellow-eyed man had caught me, before i hit the floor.

He didn't blink, or take his bright eyes off of me, except for when he had to, when Victoria disturbed the moment we were sharing, with a annoyed-like cough. She reached for my hand, and sprang me back to eye-level. He brushed off his suit, even though there was no dust, until i looked closer, and did see some particles, but it still wasn't much. He seemed like a gentleman, but he was just another idiot, as soon as he spoke.

"Hello...ummm...-", Victoria helped him out.

_Helped him out? Woah, she was changing._

"It's Bella, Brother."

"Bella, that's a unique name. I'm Riley." _He was actually trying to flirt._

_"It's not really, but thanks anyway."_ I huffed out. _I was obviously still not used to this not-breathing thing. _

"Bella, don't be rude. Now, go with Riley here, and have a quick dance, or something. This is all for you."

_"What do you mean it's for me?",_ i questioned her.

"The purpose of the party, is your new life. It is a 'welcome to the family' type of get-together that i planned for you. Now go on, and enjoy the fruits of my labor."

_Wow. Who would throw a party, at all, this size, there had to be at least 200 people here, well 200 vampires, and at least 30 humans, including one real close to me. _

_"Hmmm...this could be fun, you're right, Victoria, and thanks for throwing this."_

"Oh, you're welcome, we all deserve one, but some aren't so lucky, unfortunately." She grimanced, with a type a frown, though it was more of a sad straight line, where her usual smile was. I wanted to go and hug her, or something, but i was pulled back, by another familiar voice. Riley's.

"Well...Bella, how about that dance?

_"...Alright"_

**15 minutes later....**

We danced for awhile, slow dances to even the waltz, i don't know how, but i was always on my feet, didn't have a trip, or fall, at all. Maybe he had the magic touch. He must have a gift, or something. I wish i did, but all i knew about vampires was they were stronger, smarter, or more clever, and wise, and also pretty speedy, they could super-fast. I wish i knew how, but i was hoping Victoria would teach me everything i needed to know, to live this life soon, i hope, and especially after i will have all the time in the world now, since i am immortal.

Riley and i slowed it down, we stopped right when the last song did, that was "Sex and Candy", i liked it, it was a equally slow and fast dancing too! We went over to a table to mingle, and when we almost got their, i got a 'whiff' of something floral, and sweet. I tried to find the aroma, with my eyes, following the scent with my nose, though. The scent was that of a young woman, like me, who was so short, but was practially screaming excitement, even from her petite, little body.

She had short black hair, and it was cropped in all different areas, in a spiky fashion. She was wearing a black high-necked sleeve-less mod-type dress. She had on a pair of black ankle boots, and also a pair of deep ruby earrings on. I internally wondered where she got rubies from for a second, until she looked my way.

I shyly looked away, and i tried to walk away, from both the group, and evading her too, but it was no use, she got to me, before i could exit the large ballroom.** (A/N: Yes, it was a ballroom, like a grand staircase, but it is Victoria's 'house'.) **She right up and hugged me out of nowhere, and the scent came back, and i was so thirsty..again, but i knew had to fight the urge to kill another person, at least not so soon, it's not even been a hour, i thought. Then again, she was right in front of me, with her hands gripping my shoulders, kinda shaking me out of thought-mode. Then i looked into her eyes, and she was not scared.

_Did she not know what i was? What Victoria was? _

_Was she one of those rare types of humans, that was oblivious to the danger of Vampires, and who actually converse, and even work for them, as like henchmen?_

It is a crazy world, and this girl probably didn't know what she has gotten herself into. I was thinking things off the charts, but something strange happened. I believe i heard a voice. I thought i heard a voice and-....

"Yes, you heard a voice. It was mine."

_"What did you just say?"_

"I said that voice, you know that one in your head a minute ago, was mine. And also, i am sorry. How silly it is not to 'formally' introduce myself, I'm Alice."

_"...I'm ugh, Isa-..no, Bella Swan."_

"That's a real unique name."

_"Yeah, that's what Riley sai-"_

I looked around, and remembering that i sauntered off, blindly forgetting that riley was at my side, though i remembered him at the table, he wasn't now...

"Oh, him. You should really stay away from him. And Victoria, even though she is your maker, and all. But she is not one to be challenged ever, but i see that you already learned that lesson today, didn't you?"

_"Yes, i did, how did you know that?"_

"Oh, i know all sorts of things, but we can talk about that some other time. I wanna get to know you more, but i am being called away, so if you ever want to know anything, or need to talk, or need help with anything especially, just call me." She handed me a card. It said, 'Cullen Clan' on it. Strange. The phone number was short, not 7 digits, like normal, it was 5 numbers, and they were displayed like this....

##-#-#-#

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and waved goodbye. I saw her disappear into the numerous groups of people, and she stopped, ending up with a strange one. They were so classic-looking.

There were two couples, and 4 others. It looked as if they were a family, and a big one at that. I wanted to be a part of a family once again, but they looked pretty full, and probably would never want someone, or a 'newborn' like me. And they were odd, they didn't smell anything like blood, at least not human...

* * *

**The** _italic _**is bella's private/personal thoughts, or words, like her dialouge. And again i know i said i would answer questions but if you have any questions at all, no matter how little or long, leave a review containing them. Leave a review anyway, if you don't mind. I love them, thanks alot if you do. And Bye, til next time. :)**


	5. Introductions

**Okay, it's been like a week since i updated, but i was like sick, and pretty bleh during that time so forgive me.**

**If you were wondering about what power is in what person, except Alice, just ask, but i will eventually write them in, and explain some more history of the characters, my own-made up characters, non-canon ones, i mean.**

**And speaking of powers and characters, Alice has over 3 (gifts), pretty much. Or at least that's she is gonna be. She has about 2 so far, and they were revealed in the last chapter, if you caught them. I'm not telling- go find it out for yourself. If you find them out, leave a review, and please leave one either way, because this story has only 7..so far, and i want MORE! I am working very hard on this story, and it's interesting, so it's keeping me going. :) **

**I haven't decided on whether making Alice a hybrid or just plain human, or not. Maybe a werewolf, but who knows? You decided, tell me what you want me to do with her character...**

**The storyline of the cullens, or the way i make-up their story, is going to be in this chapter, alot of secrets will be revealed, made-up secrets, Rosalie's snarkiness will be present. Emmett and Jasper will have a few lines. Carlisle might say some things, idk, i haven't written it yet...(i wrote this like in the past 5 hours..) so just go with it.**

**I really hope you like the beginning. I really went into detail, as far i could go, without making it sound unlike what i would write normally. :)**

**And that's all it for today, ENJOY the SHOW!!!! **

**(I MEAN STORY!!) **

**HAHA.**

**BYE...**

* * *

Bella

They were all looking around the room. The group. The family. Anyone could've noticed that fact, a mile off. And i was one of them, and proud to know it. They all looked around, sometimes at each other, and some of them, has a partner. They had partners, yet another thing that they impressed me with. I wanted one, i was so envious.

There were eight of them, minus Alice, in their little circle. The rest of the girls were pure beauty, like angels almost. It radiated off them, like the sun off a stream of water, on a crystal-clear lake, so shiny, like diamonds. Then the sun flickered in through one of the open windows, and they actually glimmered like jewels, diamonds. They were the sun, the stars, and the moon, until the sun went away, then they returned to what my skin looked like. I didn't get the rays, so i didn't sparkle. _haha, sparkle. _

The men, were extraordinarily, handsome. Their faces were so strong. Strong jaw structure, mysterious eyes which had the most amazing glint, and their bodies were that of even the best male model, but they had nothing on them. They were human. These guys were greek god apparitions, or very close to a god-like state themselves. They has light to bulky muscle toned arms, especially the one in the middle. He was big, like a ape. His arms were at least two feet around, or maybe i was just exaggerating. There were no weaknesses in their looks.

I kept looking over to them, but stepped back, to strike up a random conversation with someone, but Victoria whoosed over, and put her arm behind my back, and curled it around my side, which became a side-hug. I tried too reel out of it, and lucky succeeded, but she looked at me and had a frown on their face, for me to see. I felt alittle bad.

_"Sorry..."_

She smiled, but hesitated, and turned her head to who i was previously looking at, and said her responce.

"It's perfectly fine. Hmm...so that's who you were staring at for the last 10 minutes."

_"Erm..i wasn't staring, just looking....okay, fine i was staring, they are just so collected, like a family."_

"Oh yes, they are gorgeous, especially Edward there. But we all are, and yeah, they are one odd coven."

_"Well, i wouldn't say they are odd, they are us, right?"_

"Yes, most of them anyways, i was shocked that even came. Along with their companions."

_"Yeah, their companions. They are beautiful."_

"Oh, stop admiring those of which you can never have. Rosalie and Jasper are very territorial of their mates. Edward is single though, but he probably won't be for long. Alice is basically a sex slave, no matter whatever she is, she won't be above our race. And Carlisle and Esme have been together longer than most couples of any of us care to stay together for." She exclaimed. I guess she knew them very well.

I wondered what she meant about Alice. I thought she was human, but who knew? Even Victoria didn't. I wanted to get to know them more. I began to stare again, and shortly after that, i was caught yet again by Victoria, who pinched me.

_"OW."_

"Quit Staring at them."

_"Okay."_

I looked down ashamed, but then she tugged on my arm, and was actually taking me over to them. Even though she didn't even like me to stare at them, now what was i gonna do? Look at their feet.

"Hello Carlisle, and Everyone."

She said, like as she was a friendly person, and continued. They all coughed, in a signal to introduce me also.

"Oh, my mistake. This is my child, Bella. Formally Isabella Swan, of Forks, Washington, now she lives with me. And we are a small two-some coven, unfortunately. But enough about us. What brings you to the party? I thought you wouldn't show." I thought she would never shut up. She wasn't once talking about me, it was all about her, and showing glory. And behind all of them, stepped out the ape, that i saw before, and he spoke in a rumbling voice.

"We came to see this little gal-" _Was he talking about me?_ "....for her welcoming? Of Course."

"Oh yes, her welcoming. The best party of a Vampire's life. At least the beginning, that is."

They all laughed alittle, at that last part, and from what i learned, is that there are many parties, i guessed, it had to be right, right?

I know she would probably punish me again for speaking 'out of turn' but i didn't care, i wanted to know more, about these gorgeous strangers.

_"Who are all of you?"_

"We are the Cullens. Or The Cullen Clan, rather. And I'm Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you." One of the women said. She was blonde, bleach-blonde. She was so pretty. Statuesque. And so feirce-looking. Like a lioness. A Goddess for sure, also. She was a goddess.

_"Like wise. Who are you?"_ I pointed to the big lug. He was standing next to the blonde goddess.

"I'm Emmett. Rosalie, here, is my lady. We have been together for a very long time." He pulled her into his side, and kissed the side of her hair, gently, but made the point that he loved her, also. He was like a big teddy bear, and she was like a barbie-doll, only pale in comparison, and she had great hair too.

The rest of the family told me about themselves, their names, except for two. Victoria said i had to go upstairs, and get ready for 'dinner'. I said goodbye to everyone, tried to send a mental message to Alice, to tell her if she could meet me somewhere tomorrow, after i did, i looked back, and she smiled at me, and nodded, with a chipper grin plastered on her flaw-less face. I reached the stairs, shuffled up the stairs in my now, flexible flats, and peeled them off, with my fingers, and dropped them near the door ahead of me.

I got into the bedroom in seconds, and waited, laying in the bed. Until i heard another voice in my head, this time, it was a man....

* * *

_**Again the **italic** is Bella's dialouge. Leave a review, please. I would really love it. I worked really hard, so just push the little green button, and type a few words, pretty please?** _

(Quick little note...The spacing, paragraph thing that i usually do, isn't working with me, and i am pissed, idk why it won't, but here i hope you liked it.)


	6. A Dreamy Voice

I know it's a short chapter, but i wanted to get one out as soon as possible. Thanks again for all the favoriting, alerts, and reviews, for those who have!! Please review this chapter, i only have 7, and i would really love more! Tell your friends! Enjoy!!

* * *

I was in a dream, which was strange cause i thought that vampires had no brain function, or well were able to produce dreams, or have REM sleep. I was thinking about my past. Charlie and Renee. My old friends, and my also new friends. Alice was so sweet. She had something different about her. She wasn't competely Human, nor completely Vampire.

I was enjoying the visual images, but there was a complication, another interruption. Another voice, in my head. It was a man. I wondered if it was him..

_"Can you hear me?" _The voice said.

I was gonna have a mental connection with someone, and with words no less, what fun!

_"Hello???"_

"Hi..um...Who are you?"

_"I'm Edward, i believe i met you tonight."_

"Oh, your Edward...."

_"Yeah, I'm Edward. How are you?"_

"Umm...okay, i guess. This thing is kinda freaky...this connection-power thing......"

_"Yeah, it can be hard. I found it aggravating in the beginning, but it's not mine, so Alice is very lucky."_

"Alice?"

_"It's Alice's ability, among her others. She is pretty exquisite."_

"Yeah, she is really something."

_"Yeah, she is very popular, has alot of friends, and she is currently in our family."_

"Why is she so popular?"

...........

I didn't hear a answer...

..............

Another slot of dead silence.

"Edward...?"

...........Still no answer..........

Something was wrong...and then i heard a scream....


	7. Author's Note Last one

**I am really sorry i haven't updated this story recently. It's been a long time, and i know that but i am going through alot, i haven't had alot of time. I have been out with friends like non-stop and also sick alot recently. But for those who have supported this story, please show it again, if u want me to continue, otherwise i don't think i will..but idk.**

**I have other stories that need tending too. So please check those out too, if u like them and u want me to continue on those too. :) And as for my trueblood story fans, i will be uploading my 'Sookie Stackhouse' story back up on the site..soon enough. :) **

**So please keep reviewing. It makes my day just that much brighter. See you around!**


End file.
